Star of hope, to believe in world peace ninja
by Tanigawa Rizumi-chan
Summary: Ada seorang Organisasi ninja kegelapan yang bernama evil demons akan menghancurkan dunia akankah Naruto dan para shinobi temannya serta organisasi ninja STAR LOVE bisa menghabisi evil demons. Baca saja sendiri di fanficku ini


**Hallo minna**, aku harap kalian suka dengan ceritaku yang tidak jelas ini asal-usulnya

Aku sedikit terinspirasi dengan sesuatu yang pembicaraan Nagato dan Naruto pada waktu membicarakan tentang percaya pada kedamaian, ya jadi saya bikin cerita begini saya harap kalian suka.

Selamat membaca! ^_^

Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan masasih Kishi punya motor *ditendang ma Masashi-sensei*

Star of hope, to believe in world peace ninja

Di sebuah dunia ninja terdapat organisasi evil demons yang berencana untuk menghancurkan dunia dengan memulai pertarungan diantara ninja di berbagai dunia termaksud Negara api, desa Konohagakure

"Gila nih musuh kaga da habiz y pa? Capek deh gw mendokusei banget" kata rambut di ikat seperti nanas tapi bukan warna kuning melainkan warna hitam

"Sebenarnya ni musuh datang dari mana, Shikamaru?" tanya laki-laiki berambut pirang jabrik

"Entalah yang jelas kata Godaime ninja ini tidak tau berasal dari mana lagi pula..."

"Lambang yang bergambar setan itu... tidak di ketahui dari mana asalnya?" jelas Shikamaru

OOOOOOOOO

Prang...

Prang...

Bruk...

Bruk...

Duar...

Duar...

Brak...

Pooph...

Pooph...

"Bagaimana di sana Kakashi-sensei" tanya bocah hiperaktif

"Asal kau tau aku lagi dikepung oleh musuh, apa team bantuan belum datang Neji?" tanya Kakashi

"Belum" jawab Nidji eh ralat Neji 'Bagaimana ini kondisi tidak lagi menguntungkan di tambah lagi Hinata-sama dan para ninja lagi terluka, Sakura juga belum datang aku harus melindunginya'

OOOOOOOOO

"Bagaimana dengan kebangkitan king of darkness Karasuma Zaki?" tanya cowok berambut perak panjang

"Belum sebentar lagi akan bangkit….kekuatan kegelapan dan menghancurkan dunia termaksud pengganggu organisasi ninja STAR LOVE, wahahahaha~~~"

OOOOOOOOO

"Aduh kepalaku pusing" keluh gadis kecil beramput ikal panjang sepunggung berwarna hijau bermata biru muda

'Kenapa denganku perasaanku kok gak enak banget seperti ada kekuatan yang bangkit tapi aku tidak tau kekuatan itu' batin gadis itu

OOOOOOOOO

Bantuan dan medic pun datang, pra medic langsung mengobati para ninja yang sedang terluka * Ya iyalah lo kate klo orang terluka di biarin aja, mati dah*

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata di serang pake kertas peledak, akan tetapi Naruto langsung loncat ke Hinata dan melemparnya ke arah Neji bagaikan orang melempar bantal ke muka orang

Brak...kontrang...meuw... *kok ada kucing*

Hasilnya mengenai tubuh Neji, tentu tidak dengan cara terjatuh Neji dengan sigap menangkap Hinata, awalnya Neji sempat marah tapi dia tidak boleh marah...sooo...karena Naruto tidak ingin Hinata terjatuh ke tebing yang tidak ada dasarnya *sebenarnya sih ada tapi tinggi banget ujung-ujung paling kesungai yang dasar (sampai telapak kaki saja)*

Naruto tidak sempat melarikan diri soalnya tanahnya sudah runtuh, yang kalian ketahui naruto jatuh keatas langit eh ralat-ralat bukan ke langit melainkan ke bawah jurang.

"NAAAAARRRUUUUUUTTOOOO-KUUUUUUNNN" nyanyi Hinata bikin gendang telinga pecah *teriak kali bukan nyanyi baka-Mikaru*

OOOOOOOOO

Naruto POV

Apa aku harus mati disini? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati, tapi entah kenapa tenagu tidak keluar? Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

Aku merasakan sebuah cahaya yang mendekat, sangat dekat "Naruto kau tidak boleh mati..." aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat asing bagiku

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia mengetahui namaku? Dan dia berkata 'tidak boleh mati'

"Kau harus tetap hidup Namikaze Naruto" aku merasakan bahwa gadis itu memegang tanganku tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu

Tunggu dulu tadi dia bilang Namikaze bukannya itu adalah marga dari ayahku Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage. Kenapa dia tau itu? Padahal aku belum mengenalnya

"Akan ku bawa kau kesesuatu tempat..." katanya padaku. Ku sipitkan mataku agar cahaya itu tidak terlalu silau tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Karena dunia membutuhkanmu Naruto-kun" lanjutnya

Aku melihat sayap putih di punggungnya dia berpakaian rok terusan berwarna violet diatas lutut sekitar 5 cm dan dia mempunyai rambut ikal bergelombang sepanjang sepunggung berwarna ungu

Naruto end POV

OOOOOOOOO

Dengan sigap Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto tapi tangannya di tahan sama Nidji *di jyuuken oleh Neji*

"Tapi Neji-nii-san...Naruto-kun..." yeah akhirnya bener juga nulis nama Neji Hyuga

Neji hanya menggeleng dia sudah memakai byakugannya tapi tidak menemukan Naruto. Hinata mengerti dengan gelengan kakak sepupunya, dia hanya bisa menundukan kepala. 'Naruto-kun maaf' batin Hinata

OOOOOOOOO

Pertempuran pun selesai bukan karena Konoha menang melainkan mereka melarikan diri "Ya mereka takut sama ninja Desa Konoha" kata Kiba kegirangan

"Bukan begitu alasnya mereka melarikan diri. Mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya merencanakan sesuatu" kata Neji

"Kau salah Neji, dari gerak-geriknya sepertinya tujuan mereka bukanlah disini, atau lebih tepatnya mereka sudah menghabisi incara mereka dan mereka akan menyerang ke desa lain atau negara" kata Kakashi yang memperkiraan begonoan

Ya apa yang dikatakan Kakashi itu benar mereka sudah menghabisi mangsa mereka yang berada di Konoha. Siapakah itu? Hanya Allah SAW, Tuhan Yesus, Kami-sama, Dewa Wisnu dan Dewa Jasmin yang tau. *banyak bener dah sebutannya*

"Apa maksud dari perkataan sensei?" tanya Shikamaru

"Entalah hanya perkiraan doang. Lagi pula jangan terlalu dipikirin" kata Kakashi dengan tersenyum geli melihat para shinobi ninja pada sweatdrop

"Dasar HATAKE KAKASHI MENYEBALKAN" teriak para shinobi membuat desa konoha terjadi gempa sesaat

OOOOOOOOO

'Untuk sementara ini aku aman dari si prajurit hitam pekat itu' batin gadis itu

Gadis itu berjalan ke hilir sungai dan menemukan.

"KYAAAAAAA. A-pa itu?" teriak gadis kecil berambut hijau

"Eh orang, apa dia masih hidup?" tanyanya "Oh Kami-sama semoga aja orang itu masih hidup" gumamnya sambil mengelus dadanya

Gadis itu mendekati lelaki blonde itu mendekatkan telingannya kedada bidang pria itu yang masih menggunakan jaket, tapi anehnya jaket itu kering

DEG….DEG….DEG

'Syukurlah dia masih hidup' batin gadis itu

OOOOOOOOO

"Hey kaiso lo ngapain di situ?" tanya laki-laki tampan rambut jabrik (ya walaupun tidak terlalu jabrik seperti Naruto) warna hitam pekat

"Oh inku sini bentar. Ada aniki yang terdampar" teriak gadis itu

Laki-laki itu menuju ke wanita yang dia sebutnya Kaiso itu *berarti bukan nama aslinya*

"Sepertinya dia masih hidup. Kalau begitu kita bawa saja dia ke Rumah Sakit aja"

"Tapi inku yang gendong ya aku kan perempuan jadi gak kuat" kata gadis dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya

"Hhh! Baiklah kaiso akan ku bawa dia"

"Yahooo! Makasih ya inku, tidak kusangka kau baik sekali kukira kau orang yang dingin bagaikan es" kata gadis itu kegirangan

'Nih cewek bener-bener merepotkan sekali capek deh' batin pria itu "Tapi ada syarat bentar lagi-kan konser kau harus siap-siap dan juga kau harus menghindari dari gerombolan-" belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan perkataanya sudah dipotong ma gadis itu

"Organisasi evil demons kan kalau tertangkap aku bisa mati dan juga tidak boleh terbongkar rahasiaku bahwa aku seorang Love, membosankan tau inku aku mendengar nasehatmu itu" katanya sambil menirukan suara pria itu

"Dasar kaiso menyebalakan" gumamnya pelan tapi terdengar oleh gadis itu "Apa kau bilang inku?" tanya gadis itu sinis

"Ahh! Bukan apa-apa? Mungkin kau salah dengar kaiso" jawabnya

Gadis itu hanya ber-oh saja dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Star City

OOOOOOOOO

_**To be continue**_


End file.
